1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to anchorage for the belt latch of a safety belt arranged in vehicles, especially motor vehicles, with a lock fitting which is connected to the height-adjustable seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one known anchorage for the belt latch of a safety belt of the above-mentioned type (German Published Non-Prosecuted Application DE-OS 28 00 261), a lock fitting for the belt latch having locking means is connected via a rivet which can be sheared off in the event of a crash to a sleeve-like guide member which is fastened to the adjustable seat frame, in which a serrated strap which can be locked by the locking means of the lock fitting, is guided with a sliding fit in the pull direction of the belt. This serrated strap is in detentable, sliding connection with a locking bar which is arranged fixed at the vehicle body. In the event of a crash, the rivet is sheared off, whereupon a large acceleration force acts on the lock fitting. In this process, the lock fitting is blocked by inclined thrust surfaces with locking teeth in a serration of the serrated strap. Due to the stress or the serrated strap, a holding claw in turn is bent up within a longitudinal guide clamp, whereby locking teeth of the serrated strap are detented in the serrations of the locking bar. This known anchorage is of an elaborate design due to the multiplicity of parts mutually influencing each other and is accordingly expensive. Because of the more complicated mechanical design, there is also the danger that in an emergency the one or the other functional element might fail and immediate and automatic locking not take place.